<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sibling Rivalries by HylianDerp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344131">Sibling Rivalries</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HylianDerp/pseuds/HylianDerp'>HylianDerp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Both Prompto and Aerith are fat and bisexual-it doesn't come up but it needs to be said, Explicit Language, F/M, I Have No Explanation for This Crossover, M/M, Prompto and Aerith are Siblings, Siblings, Sparring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:01:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HylianDerp/pseuds/HylianDerp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Siblings Prompto and Aerith spar with each other and plan to inflict minor acts of mayhem on their poor boyfriends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, Prompto Argentum &amp; Aerith Gainsborough</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sibling Rivalries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was inspired by art by phomarciam (both here and on Twitter) https://twitter.com/phomarciam/status/1359594655411765251?s=19</p><p>I have no explanation for this, other than that I saw his art and thought they looked like chaotic gremlin siblings.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Thwack!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Motherfucker! Who taught you to hit so damn hard? That's gonna leave the <em>biggest</em> bruise!" Prompto continued spewing profanities as he paced the makeshift sparring ring in a canyon near their encampment.</p><p> </p><p>Aerith laughed brightly. "Cloud, duh! Have you seen the size of the swords he drags around? You gotta know how to put force behind those fuckers correctly, or else you're just wielding a particularly pointy club." She pauses in her teasing to avoid another heavily-telegraphed swing. "Dude, you know I love you, but you suck at this. You might want to ask your boyfriend how to do this. I've seen his weapons; they make Cloud's look downright fuckin' dainty!"</p><p> </p><p>Prompto puffed in exhaustion, using his staff to keep himself upright. You'd think that siblings who spent their whole childhood sparring together would be relatively evenly matched, he thought.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck, I give. Maybe I should ask Gladio. Maybe I'll have him sub in for me, take your ass down a peg or two, little miss confident." He reached to ruffle his sister's hair, only to have her twirl out of the way before he could do more than graze the edge of her braid with his fingertips.</p><p> </p><p>"You can certainly try! Ooh, better idea: how about we have our boyfriends go head-to-head? Should be entertaining, at least!"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh gods, they'd cut each other to fucking ribbons, and leave everything between black and blue. You'd have to make sure you've got plenty of magic available if we're gonna pit our dumbasses against each other. Speaking of which, I think you might've cracked a rib…"</p><p> </p><p>"Shit, sorry!" A faint greenish glow emanated from Aerith's hands before settling in Prompto's side. "Wait, did you call our boyfriends dumbasses?"</p><p> </p><p>"Absolutely! I'd call them himbos, but Cloud's too godsdamned grumpy. Between your magic and my sharpshooting, clearly we're the smart ones of our relationships." Aerith practically keeled over with laughter. Prompto's smug face sold the whole thing.</p><p> </p><p>"You're such an asshole!" She managed to choke out.</p><p> </p><p>"Am I wrong, though?"</p><p> </p><p>Luckily for Aerith, she didn't have to incriminate herself: Gladio and Cloud were coming around the corner to get them.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Aerith, did you manage to beat up your brother again?" Gladio asked as he scooped Prompto into a bone-crushing hug.</p><p> </p><p>"Yep! Snapped a rib, too, so you might want to go easy on the bear hugs, ya meathead!" Gladio dropped his arms in alarm.</p><p> </p><p>It was Prompto's turn to laugh. "Relax, Gladio, I'm fine. She already healed me. I don't know about you, but I am starving! Let's go find some grub!"</p><p> </p><p>Aerith watched the couple walk away until she was startled by a pair of arms circling her waist from behind.</p><p> </p><p>"How was your sparring session?" An uncharacteristically soft voice rumbled into her ear.</p><p> </p><p>She nuzzled into Cloud's jaw before replying, "It went great, thanks to your lessons. Managed to keep him too busy dodging to actually get his rabbity brain in the game." She pauses for a second, consideringly. "I don't know about you, but I'm definitely due for a bath. Prom and Gladio went to get food, so the river should be unoccupied…"</p><p> </p><p>Aerith's laughter echoed off the canyon walls as she was scooped off the ground and carried to the river.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>